Movie Night
Movie Night is the official title for Gaming Family film/show-watching events. Movie #1: Supaidaman (Spider-Man: The Japanese Series) For the first-ever Gaming Family Movie Night, the Gaming Family watched the pilot episode of the live-action Japanese television series, Supaidaman, which is also referred to as "Spider-Man: The Japanese Series." The show revolves around Takuya Yamashiro, a motorcyclist who, when on the verge of death, has the blood of an alien from the Planet Spider extracted into him in order for him to survive. This gives him spider-like powers, which he uses to help protect the city from the evil Professor Monster and his Iron Cross Army. Not only does he use his spider-like powers to help him in combat, but he also can use the Spider Machine GP-7, a flying F1 car, and Marveller, an alien spaceship that can transform into a battle robot called Leopardon. Participants *MaverickHunterZero75 *PlatinumBlade13 *ProDiGyJ0k3r *ThePhantomRiolu *GaiusFrakkingBaltar Details *Friday, March 22nd 2013 *7:00 PM, Pacific Time Final Verdict from Viewers MaverickHunterZero75 "Supaidaman is, without a doubt, the best 'so bad it's good' thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. The editing, writing and acting were all absolute crap, but it was just so bad that it was laughable. Especially that editing." PlatinumBlade13 Oh boy. It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0O stupid. The editting is so bad, that it reminds me of Inferman. It seems like Transformers X Spiderman FanFiction than a spin-off. Basically, it's so bad, it's funny. ProDiGyJ0k3r "What the fuck is a Sonic." ThePhantomRiolu Think of the writing and editing, like DmC's writing, it;s not good in the slightless, but its so bad it is funny, I still would rather have this over watching most reality shows on tv. GaiusFrakkingBaltar Well shit, that was something. It's quite sad where something as absolutley horrendus as this was more enjoyable then the past two Spiderman movies. Editing and perfomances were so bad that is was good and it was a fun ride. Nearly went crazy near the end though. Movie #2: The Christmas Tree As a resurrection of the Gaming Family Movie Night project, the Gaming Family has decided to watch the infamous Christmas film known as The Christmas Tree. The film focuses on a group of orphans who have been forced to suffer for years under the rule of the evil Mrs. Mavilda, who wastes her pay from the mayor on poker games and refuses to get new clothes or toys for the children; the children's only way of staying happy is through the friendship that they have with Mrs. Hopewell...their pine tree. But all this changes when a woman named Judy becomes Mavilda's assistant and introduces the children to the concept of Christmas. Participants *MaverickHunterZero75 *ThePhantomRiolu *GaiusFrakkingBaltar *BoltofShadow17 *ZMurcielago *LightningBee98 *Cooperraymer *Sokemon210Master Details -UNKNOWN- Final Verdict from Viewers -UNKNOWN- Movie #3: Ratatoing Another resurrection(g) of TGF Movie Night. Gerry and Cammy got together and decided to watch, with any brave souls who are willing, Ratatoing. It doesn't deserve to be italicized. This thing was created by Video Brinquendo, a Brazilian 3D animation studio whose claim to fame is creating mockbusters unlike anything you've ever seen. Like Phoenix Games, but probably not as bad. The film itself focuses on Marcel Toing, who is a rat living in a world of rats, and he's also a chef or something... Sound familiar at all? The funny thing is that Video Brinquendo also distributes Little Lulu, Sonic X, The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in Brazil. Guys, I don't think they can be trusted to handle this. Participants *Gerry *Cammy *Rovenami *Chris (Rovenami's Friend) *Blue (Cammy's Friend) *Alex (Was vomiting the whole time, RIP) *Marine (Left 6 minutes in) Details *Saturday, July 12th 2014 *6:00 PM, Pacific Time Final Verdict from Viewers ''Gerry'' "Precisely!" ''Cammy'' "I feel like this film/not film has brought us closer together as people... And Dr. Eggman is the greatest voice actor ever." ''Rovenami'' "This is right up there with the likes of Eiken, Foodfight and Delgo as ONE OF THE WORST FORMS OF MEDIA THAT I HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF SITTING THROUGH IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, and with the amount of acid over the years, that is SAYING GOD KNOWS HOW MUCH!!! ....EVEN Ctrl Alt Delete: The Animated Series had better animation than this" ''Chris'' "Oh, man... Oh man... just... Ma- I don't know, I don't know... I'm gonna call it... just, oh no... A mas- just a mas- a masterpiece. Yeah, a masterpiece. A masterpiece!" ''Blue'' "I want to fuck a rat now."